A New Beginning
by BeyondTheMirror
Summary: It's a New Beginnig for many after Heather's Funeral. Includes EvaxDJ, DuncanxGwen, mentions CourtneyxTrent, and may have IzzyxDamien in the future. Currently on Hiatus. Creative Criticsms and suggestions welcomed. Graci!


Eva didn't really know what she was doing. She came to Toronto for the Funeral, and the the Funeral only! So why was she still here? She wasn't truly sure. She had really came only for two reasons! The first was because her therapist ordered her to and the second was to rub the fact that in the end she won. That little brat was dead and she was alive and well. Heather lost, and Eva won.

* * *

Yet, Eva still could not truly enjoy that fact. She should have been happy. Heather cheated her out of victory on TDI. Heather insulted her. She USED her as a brainless puppet, but Eva couldn't take pleasure from Heather's untimely meeting with the Reaper. Maybe it was the images of the crime scene that got to her. The half of the mansion that Heather's Bedroom was in was completely burned down. Police and government officials tried to place the blame on someone: Arsonists, Cultists, the legally insane...anyone really. Still, nobody deserved to die that way; it appeared Eva's parents failed to completely destroy her humanity. It was at that moment Eva noticed her. Gwen! Now Eva wasn't a people's person herself, but she knew that was more the case for Gwen then her. Then for some strange reason Eva actually started to walk over there to say hi.

Across the Club, DJ and Duncan danced with whoever they could find.

"So was I right about this club being the bomb or was I right?" Duncan asked with a Smirk.

"It's fine I guess. I just still can't believe Heather died. I mean all that was left of her was her ashes."

replied DJ.

"Why do you even care? She was a manipulative little &# who would of used anyone to achieve her own goals!"

"She was still human..."

"Whatev..Huh?" At that moment Duncan saw a couple of familiar faces across the room. "Well would you look at that. It seems we have a couple of TDI Party girls here at good old Club Avalon. Why don't we act like 'gentlemen' and go say hi?" ordered more then asked Duncan. DJ just sighed and reluctantly followed Duncan.

* * *

"Hey Gwen." Gwen was instantly shocked by the voice.

"Eva?! What are you doing here?'

"What song are you listening to?" Eva asked back while viewing Gwen's iPod Nano.

"Oh..It's Youth of the Nation by P.O.D. Why do you ask?"

"I don't really know. What did you think of the funeral and of Heather's Death?"

"I mean I thought I would be actually happy, sick as that really is, but something came over me. There seemed something so unnatural with Heather's Death. I don't know how to describe it, but whatever it was...It caused me to feel sorry for Heather. Wait?! Why do you care about Heather all of the sudden?"

Gwen asked as she grew Suspicious.

"No I'm not glad about it. I feel the same way. I just wanted somebody to talked to"

"Well I guess that's okay," said Gwen as a small smile grew on her face, "Wait...oh no...this is not what I need right now!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Eva. Then she knew.

"Ladies," yelled Duncan, "How are you two doing tonight?"

"What the Hell do you want? Can't you see me and Eva are having a private conversation?!" screamed Gwen from the Top of her lungs.

"Girl, take a Chill Pill, I know you two are just talking about the Funeral. We were all at it. Anyway, Me and DJ decided to come brighten your mood." said Duncan Slyly "So would you like to go get a booth or not?" With seeing little other choice, Gwen and Eva simply agreed. Soon the four were at their booth. Duncan sat with Gwen and DJ sat with Eva.

"So Gwen, I bet you would like to dance." asked Duncan deviously.

"Look I don't know what you think I am, but I'm not interested!" Gwen quickly got up and Duncan followed. They both went onto the Dance Floor, and left DJ and Eva alone.

* * *

"What is your deal?' asked Gwen after running to the middle of the room.

"What? Can't a guy just simply talk to an old friend?"

"Not if he is some sick pervert!"

"Pervert?! Hey, I'm not the one who flashed his emogoth Undies to the world." This made Gwen instantly furious.

"Why do you even care!? Can't you just fantasize about Courtney?" At that Moment Duncan's facial expressions instantly turned grim.

"Last time I remembered, your Metro Clone for a Boyfriend stole her from me." whispered Duncan darkly.

"Reality Check, it was your greedy girlfriend who stole Trent away from me." This oddly made Duncan smiled.

"Well what do you know, we have something in common. We both think that our lover was innocent and stolen by the other's lover." Instantly Gwen kissed Duncan and quickly backed away.

"Well," Duncan said as a new smile grew, "I never thought anyone could get to first base that fast."

"It's not what you think," said Gwen "I just did it because of my anger and hatred for Trent...maybe even a little sympathy for you caused me to..." Gwen didn't finished her line but her cheeks soon started to blush a bright red.

"Why don't we go back to to the Table?" asked Duncan.

* * *

"Sure," said Gwen, "Sure..."

Silence dominated DJ and Eva's table after the others ran away. This continued to be the case until DJ asked his strange question.

"Why did you get rid of your mole?" The question shocked Eva.

"Why do you care?"

"Well...I just thought it was kind of cute."

"Well to answer your question, I had it removed because I thought it was a sign of weakness."

"What's with your fear with weakness?" asked DJ.

"It's not a fear... I was just raised not to be tolerant of it." responded Eva quietly.

"It's okay to be weak sometimes. We're not rocks or gods. We're humans, and weaknesses and imperfections are what make us humans. Weakness is not a reason to be ashamed of yourself"

Eva wanted to respond but then noticed DJ was doing something. He took out his pen, drew a small dot where Eva's mole was, and kissed it. Eva couldn't believe. One of the most emotionally fragile humans on Earth kissed. Yet she didn't hit him, kicked him, or even tore out his spine. She actually liked it and felt happy. She raised her hand to touch the small dot, while DJ put his arm around her shoulder. That's when they saw Duncan and Gwen...with Duncan's arm around Gwen's waist.

"So is everyone happy tonight or is everyone happy tonight? Duncan asked.

"Yeah," responded Eva happily, "Yeah."

* * *

So I hoped everyone enjoyed my first fan fiction. I'm sorry if the story seems rushed. I'll probably remake it in the future. Also if anyone wants be to continue or has any creative Criticisms, then please tell me in your review. Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
